Quotes
Archie Jewel Quest, Part I * The Jewels are connected by a magical matrix. If that matrix is broken, it would not be pleasant, I assure you. Jewel Quest, Part II * Kiss me good night, Merlie. * Merlin... The clock is dusty... Would you like some tea? Drake Jewel Quest, Part II * If Kale gets the Crown Jewels of the Kingdom, we have no idea what could happen. * Wolf Pack! TO ME! * Princess, the Pack is ready to ride. * Wolf Pack, stand ready! * We represent the Crystal Palace of Avalon. We seek the lost Crown Jewels. * low to Gwen Beautiful flowers for the beautiful Princess. * Gwenevere! Is there any name as dear? Lovely one! Your radiance outshines the sun. Princess fair! Your beauty could... um... um... Your beauty could ... kill a bear! * Tamara, it's only you I see! No other one's as sweet to me! Tender one! Charms that make me come undone. My valentine! To woo you I'd... I'd... To woo you I'd... kiss a porcupine! * Oh, Fallon! Sweetest girl in Avalon! I'm starstruck! You bring joy and love and luck! So sublime! Compared to you... Compared to you I'm purple slime! * Tamara, gee, you look beautiful! * Stand down, Sir Dragon! * Yes, Fair Maiden, but I must be off. A hero's job is never done. Plenty of princesses to save. * Forget about it. Like I'm supposed to come running every time she breaks a nail. * Thunder, are girl wolves as hard to figure out as girl girls? * You never gave me the chance to prove myself to you. You are the only one for me, Gwenevere. * I would pledge my life for you, Gwenevere. * Gwenevere, my Queen. Yes, you know it was always meant to be. * Give it up, Kale! Fallon Jewel Quest, Part I * Sometimes I feel like Moondance chose me. * Moondance, get us in close, before that dragon takes to the skies. Ian *''You are beautiful like golden flower.'' *''Many years ago, the Prince of the Forest lost his one true love. With that great sadness, the faery wraiths danced no more.'' *''You already have, Princess. You have graced the forests with your beauty and kindness.'' *''If I could be human, I could have Gwenevere's love.'' *''I have pledged my heart to you, Gwenevere. I am yours to command!'' *''Hello, it my pleasure to help the Jewel Riders.'' Lady Kale Jewel Quest, Part I * Uncontrolled wild magic. It's fantastic! * An Enchanted Jewel! A new one, and I found it! * At long last, my own Enchanted Jewel, a stone to control the wild magic. * Soon all that is Merlin's will be mine. There is a jewel box that belongs to Merlin. Bring me that box. * Don't worry about Merlin. I have waited a long time for this. The waiting is finished... and so is Merlin! * Great Travel Trees! I, Princess Kale of Avalon, demand to ride the Wild Magic! * Greetings, Merlin. * I give the orders now, Merlin. * You see, I had the ability all along to control an Enchanted Jewel! * Yet you denied me the Sun Stone! Do you know how I felt watching Anya get the jewel, knowing it should have been me. I should be ruling Avalon, not my sister! It's your fault! * Stop that sniveling. He can't harm you now. * Your time is passed, Old Man... Open the box or die! * I have the power of wild magic! I will rule Avalon! * Grimm, toast that bird! * Great beasts! A flying unicorn! * Steady, Grimm, we're almost on her! Bring us in, steady... * It's no use running, you're mine now! * What are you going to do, fly away? / Ahhh! You horrid beast! * Dump her in the back! I'll extract the key in my castle. * I am no longer bound by the laws of Avalon! * Gwen dear, go find your own animal! Jewel Quest, Part II * Welcome to my Thorn Woods. * Pity about the pretty unicorn, that odd little horn would make a lovely ornament. And the wings, a shawl perhaps? * Welcome, Princess. My, you get more beautiful every time I see you. * The Sun Stone should have been mine... But now that will all change. With the power of the Crown Jewels I will rule an empire that will last an eternity. * So you are truly your mother's daughter. I'm disappointed in you, Gwenevere. * What's the matter, the unicorn doesn't want to go with you? I guess the power of my Jewel has bound her to me, oh well. * Look at her, such a pathetic creature. She could soar through the skies, but she is afraid to fly! Isn't that rich, she's afraid to fly! * That is one tough little owl. * Merlin! But my Dark Stone, it destroyed you! * Ha ha! Now that I have the Crown Jewels, I will rule the magic of Avalon, and destroy you! * Behold the power of the Crown Jewels! * It's already too late... for you. Travel Trees Can't Dance * That's not a fly, you Dweasel!·That's my niece, Gwenevere, and the flying unicorn! * Grimm, follow them. But not too close. We'll let them find my jewel for·me. * Now the magic will be mine! '' * ''Crown Jewel of the Northwoods! Obey me!! * There must be a way to release this power. Great Jewels, give me magic! * How about something a bit more upbeat? Yes, yes, yes!!! Much better. Much, much better... * Stop! Come back with my Crown Jewel! Rufus, Twig, get my jewel back!! * Nice moves, Fallon, but I'll have my jewel back now. Tsk tsk... Grimm, if you please. * Well, well, I see the unicorn has learned to fly. Very nice, Gwenevere, dear, but hand me that Jewel before I have to get nasty. * Well, Merlin's gone. The jewel is mine! Song of the Rainbow * Well, well, the Jewel Riders! If you have a Crown Jewel, IT IS MINE!! * I love music, listen to this! * The power of the Crown Jewel will soon be mine! * Listen up, you piece of magical kindling! Take me to Rainbow Falls, and make it snappy! Wizard's Peak * I hope I'm not too late for the party. Hand me that artifact! * Those fools. That path leads to a dead end. Ha ha! I've got you now! * Well, fancy meeting you here. No one move. Where's that Crown Jewel! * I want my Jewel! * Grimm, get us out of here. You haven't won yet, Jewel Riders! Badlands * That's fine, Civello. But I wouldn't count on such ''easy pickings". Not with Jewel Riders along. * Yes, well they have an uncanny knack of figuring out what to do. Just make sure no harm comes to the Princess - the Princess is mine! Do you understand?! * Don't listen to them Grimm, I like the way you smell. * I think not, Civello. Thanks for your help, as feeble as it was. Better luck next time! * We meet again, Princess, but his time you're stuck with me. * You think I want wagon booty?! Ha ha, it's Merlin's key I want! * Blasted Jewel Riders! Grimm, take us to Castle Thornwood! The next time I'm going to get serious! The Faery Princess * Rufus, Twig, stay with these sheep. And if anything happens to them, you'll be sheep-dip! * What a wondrous magical place! An entire new kingdom for me to rule! Hahaha! * You mean ex-King. I now proclaim myself Queen of this cute little land and you ... are pixie dust! * Gwen, dahling, isn't this the teeniest, cutest, littlest place... I think I'll keep it. And you're not invited! Home Sweet Heart Stone * Come to me, great and powerful Prism Fox! * All right, I'll take the whole lot of you. Enough animals to last me a lifetime. As for you, my little pretty... you and I are going to make beautiful music together. Ha ha ha! * The Heart Stone is no match for my Dark Stone! Ha ha, come to me, my precious things! Dreamfields * You may think you are living a fantasy and then ... you're trapped in a nightmare! Ha ha! * Is that any way to greet your Aunt? * Well, what a lovely gift! Thank you, Gwenevere, I shall treasure it always! Ha ha ha! * Well, Gwen, Dear. It seems I've finally gotten the Sun Stone after all! * Who would make a better Queen, do you think? * Gwenevere, let your true feelings go. Think about how glorious it will be, commanding the power of the Enchanted Jewels! * Gwenevere, feel the power of the Dark Stone! * Gwenevere, I remember when you were a little girl, how you dressed up and pretended to be Queen. * I have always missed not being a part of the Circle of Friendship. Having friends who care about you, who love you... * C''aring about me is what's important!'' * Ah, it's good to be bad again. Revenge of the Dark Stone * While those annoying Jewel Riders search for the last Crown Jewel, I'll be working on some Jewel Power of my own... Ha ha ha! * Nosy pest! I've come to claim my throne, that's what! * Ah, there you are, my precious. Soon your magic will be mine. * Jared, did you forget I grew up in this palace. I know my way around, don't I, sweet sister? * Anya, your reign as Queen is history... and so are you! * Welcome to station K-A-L-E, where we play all the hits all the time. How about this oldie but goodie: "Freeze me, and I'm yours, forever"? * I hear some fans out there. "Howl you all doing?" Ha ha ha! * Ah, Jewel Riders, just in time to witness the coronation of your new Queen! My other witnesses are just bored stiff... * Look where your goodness has gotten you, nowhere! I have everything I need to control the magic of Avalon. * I command the Crystal Palace, I command the Jewel Box! And... I command the magic of Avalon! Full Circle * So, the reign of Queen Kale begins... * Even from the wild magic he torments me. Be gone, horrid image! * Crown Jewels of Avalon, obey me! * I'll find Merlin if it's the last thing I do, and when I do, I'll destroy him! * Merlin, hear me! I'll find you, and when I do, I'll destroy you. Once and for all! * Well, isn't this a lovely sight, Merlin, Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders! * "Queen Kale" to you! * Oh, that's rich, the only thing we have to discuss is your removal from this world once and for all! * So, I see you've gotten your magic back. This time I'll make sure it's gone forever! * Blast you Merlin, you tricked me! * No! Merlin, what have you done?! Morgana * I am Lady Kale, Princess of Avalon... I suppose I should thank you for rescuing me. * If it wasn't for that meddling Wizard, Merlin, I'd be ruling all the magic of Avalon by now. * Grimm, did my big baby miss his Mum-mum? * Haha, Morgana's extra power adds quite a punch. * Merlin is history, Guardian. Destroy them! * Hahaha. Never underestimate the power of friendship! The Wizard of Gardenia * You can the owl back after I get the Wizard Jewel. * I'll get you for this, Jewel Riders! Prince of the Forest * Get that beast! If Morgana finds out you've lost this jewel, you're all history! * That's right, call to your great protector, my little pretty... Ha ha ha! * There's more to this beast than meets the eye. Bring him here! * Prince huh, hand over my jewel! * The great Sorceress Morgana can turn you into a boy, permanently. You' d like that wouldn't you? * Unless I get that jewel, you're going to get a one way ticket into the wild magic! * It's a free kingdom, I can go where I choose. * Ah, what did I tell you, here's the hapless young beast-boy. Lady of the Lake * Resist if you must, but you will succumb! '' * ''Open the portal or die, Tree! * Hand me the Wizard Jewels, Gwenevere, it's all over! * Dark Stone, hear my call. Find the Sun Stone! * Enough! Your friends are gone. Save yourself! * I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. But I'll destroy you if I must. * Ha ha ha ha! I'm coming for you now, Gwenevere! * I want those jewels! Merlin Jewel Quest, Part I * Gwenevere You will make the Sun Stone your own and the power will reflect your own beauty. * I must leave you, my students. Remember, believe in yourselves, and trust in your friends, and you will always find what you seek. * Some things are even beyond my control. * Don't be a fool, Kale. That jewel is unstable. If you continue to corrupt its powers, you know not what you will release upon the lands. * It would take more than your Dark Stone to destroy me. When I gave up the key, I broke my ties to the physical world and entered the matrix. * Kale, you will only destroy yourself. * Remember my students, it's not the path you choose, it's how you walk that path. * It doesn't matter what kind of magic you use, as long as it comes from a good heart. * After Kale threw me in the wild magic, I floated until the gliders found me and brought me here. It is so good to see all of you. But we do not have much time. Kale is searching for me. You must save Avalon. * I will hold Kale long enough for you to activate the Palace. * So the time has come, Morgana. * Darkness always returns, my child. But the strength and love of our friends will hold the darkness back. Morgana Morgana * Welcome home, my Dark Jewel. * At long last I will return to Avalon. Merlin will kneel before me. * A thousand years ago, I lost my Jewel in the wild magic. Without it, I've been drifting as part of the magic itself. * I can sit here for another few centuries. Can you? * Well, well, Merlin's little helpers, I could do some powerful magic with those jewels. * Ha ha, Jewel Riders, we'll meet again! Shadowsong * Come, my little Jewel Riders, I've got just the right place for you to visit. You'll never want to leave. * Welcome, Jewel Riders! Welcome to the Tower of Glass! * Sooner or later you'll use your jewels, and when you do, I will have all of your magic, ha ha ha! * Soon I'll be free and you'll be trapped here for eternity! * Look at all of this magic, just for me! Ha ha ha, soon I will have enough jewel power to free me from the wild magic! '' * ''The magic will be mine! Lady of the Lake * You will ride the magic where it leads. Then all of Merlin's power will be mine. * Old Tree, the magic of the Dark Stone will not be denied! * This magic is the magic of Avalon. I will make it all mine! * I owe you a debt of thanks, Jewel Riders. Not only have you given me the jewels but you've gotten rid of that thorn in my side, Kale, once and for all. Now onward to the Center of the Wild Magic! Ha ha ha ha ha!! The One Jewel * Now it is you who will spend eternity here, while I rule the magic of Avalon. * I've been ready for a thousand years! * Do you see, great wizards? One jewel for one ruler! * Bow before the new Queen of the Wild Magic! * Soon the magic will be tuned to me and you will be destroyed! * I've got you this time. You can only save one, choose well, Princess! * That's the trouble with you Jewel Riders, always thinking of others first. That is your weakness and my strength! * Thank you, great wizards. My time... and yours, is at hand! * What a ghastly place, I love it! * I'm right here, Princess Gwenevere. Your beast boy lived here, didn't he... or what's left if it. * You want to do something about it, don't you, Dear? Fire your Sun Stone! * Yes, I knew it, I will rule the magic! * My Dark Stone!! That jewel is already tuned to me! Ha ha ha ha! Come to me, my dark jewel! Rufus and Twig Jewel Quest, Part I * Oh no. Don't fry us, royal leader! / Have pity, prudent ruler! * We are your humbling servants, exalted one. / Have we not led you to great magic, remarkable one? * We are but humbling humblers. / We listen and obey, obtuse one. * Merlin would fry us like little ants. / Squash us like bugs. / Tweek us like tomatoes. / Burst us like bubbles -'' * ''Oh, great witchy witch -'' * ''Mama! You just blew away Merlin! / You are mightier than mighty! * Woe is for you, pretty beast. / Should give great witch the key, stupid thing. Princess Gwenevere Jewel Quest, Part I * What about it Drake, it's going to be the happiest day of my life, with or without you. * Maybe I'll save one dance for you. * That's aunt Kale! What is she up to? * Fallon, have Moondance call the Pack. We need back up. Jewel Quest, Part I * When Kale discovers that Sunstar doesn't have the key... we have to save her. * Kale is my aunt, after all. She has to listen to me. * Drake, Sunstar was trying to help Merlin. And now we've got to help her. * Kale, it's been a long time. * Merlin, I gave Kale the key. I've failed you. Tamara Jewel Quest, Part I * The Ten Stones each represent a different area of the kingdom. As long as all the stones are together in their special box, their combined powers help Merlin keep Camelot strong and good. * My Heart Stone can save him, but I need help, please, hurry! * If I don't try, he'll die! Queen Anya Jewel Quest, Part I * ''Gwen, dear, don't worry, nothing will interfere with your special day. You should see the guest list, every Lord and Lady in the Kingdom -'' Category:Miscellaneous